Graydeath
by Alflame stream
Summary: segunda parte de the graydeath y el comienzo de una historia y aventura muy bizarra y emocionante.


**Dirty play**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico quien ha vivido por muchos años, grandes aventuras y batallas, se ha retirado poco a poco de la vida de acción para ser un padre soltero el cual a pesar de extrañas esos días no se arrepiente de su decisión, a veces la vida juega muchos papeles, protagonista o no, todos jugamos partes importantes de ello, actualmente muchas historias suelen unirse en un solo gran relato, pero ninguno puede jactarse de que a veces, solo por llegar al final, da por terminada la historia, suelen darse casos donde la historia, comienza desde ese punto o en este caso, da inicio desde la perspectiva de una niña, específicamente, una niña de pelos plateados cuyo padre no es nadie más que, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Shigure Kurosaki estaba caminando con su madre adoptiva, Inoe Orihime quien actualmente tiene una relación con Ichigo Kurosaki, pero solamente un noviazgo no más lejos de un compromiso, aunque para ella en principio era un sueño estar con Ichigo, quizás poco a poco ella se dio cuenta que quizás no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo amaba a Ichigo como pareja y a su hija, trabaja como la dueña de una tienda de dulces por lo que para ella su sonrisa siempre era algo común en ella, mientras ambas caminaban a la escuela ella le decía a su hijastra.

Orihime Inoe: Cariño no olvides que hoy pasare por ti algo tarde, pero descuida prometo que tendrás un gran día.

Shigure estaba caminando con su muñeco el cual era parecido a kon mientras usaba un pequeño vestido azul con burbujas, ella le sonrió y le respondió a su madre con mucha alegría.

Shigure: está bien mami, pero no quiero que tardes mucho, quiero que lleguemos a casa con papa.

Orihime abrazo a Shigure y le dijo cariñosamente, mientras revisaba su pequeña mochila.

Orihime Inoe: recuerda que cualquier cosa aquí tienes un teléfono de emergencia, lo puse en marcado rápido, no sigas a extraños ni aceptes cosas de ellos, trata de mantenerte lejos de los chicos que son mala influencia.

Shigure abrazo a Orihime y le dijo mientras iba directo a la escuela emocionada.

Shigure: lo prometo mami.

Al llegar a la escuela tuvo una mañana normal, jugar con sus amigos y divertirse aprendiendo como toda niña normal, en otro lugar las cosas estaban comenzando a tornarse oscuras, en la celda de aizen específicamente ya que él estaba observando el vacío y dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo, sabiendo que solo era una persona le pregunto.

Aizen: acaso ¿es tu hora de brillar? ¿Ywhach?

Este salió sonriendo mientras aizen desde su silla realizo una explosión que no pareció sorprender a su adversario pero redujo el ataque para que no se dieran cuenta de su regreso, este saco una espada y atravesó a aizen diciéndole con mucha confianza.

Ywhach: solamente es un preámbulo al show estelar mi estimado espectador, el momento de brillar llegara cuando dos personas hagan lo que yo quiero, mientras disfrutemos del espectáculo.

Este vio a lo lejos de la pared, pareciendo no ver nada pero en realidad estaba viendo a dos personas, ambas caminaban en un camino cerrado y oscuro hablando entre si sobre lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, eran Isshin Kurosaki y Ryuken Ishida, ambos conversaban mientras miraban las luces pasar.

Isshin Kurosaki: este lugar ya me está dando una mala espina, a donde veo, solo veo a mi hijo con su amiga Inoe con un hijo o con una hija, separándose, con otra mujer, es raro ver tantos momentos pasar a la vez.

Ryuken Ishida: no le pongas atención, esos son varios caminos de dónde venimos, estamos en la línea del multiverso o metaverso, al ver esto diría que ya casi llegamos a nuestro objetivo.

Isshin se rasca la cabeza y le pregunta.

Isshin Kurosaki: no entiendo que está pasando, pero se bien recuerdo la línea del metaverso es varios caminos posibles y entre millones de posibilidades, pero ¿estos recuerdos o visiones tienen mínimo uno, cuatro, diez, quince años o más? No llevamos tanto caminando.

Ryuken saca un reloj y le responde a Isshin su curiosa pregunta.

Ryuken Ishida: tranquilo, solo han pasado mínimo unos seis minutos desde que abandonamos el campo de batalla, nos estamos adentrando al verdadero objetivo de Ywhach.

Isshin observo que todas las luces venían de un solo centro y le pregunto a Ryuken sobre lo que había dicho antes.

Isshin Kurosaki: ¿verdadero objetivo?

Ryuken observo que ya casi llegaban a su objetivo y le contesto con una mirada muy enojada.

Ryuken Ishida: realmente crees ¿Qué Ywhach moriría tan rápido? Con una estúpida flecha y el ataque de Ichigo luego de todo lo que hizo, suena muy fácil, tanto así que sospeche que no podía terminar ahí, es por eso que decidí que me acompañaras a terminar con ese bastardo de una vez por todas.

Ambos vieron a un Ywhach muy viejo quien estaba absorbiendo las luces y erradicándolas, poco a poco ambos se acercaron y se prepararon para la pelea, pero sin darse cuenta, había alguien detrás, un Ywhach con un arco y este les disparo rápidamente, ambos comenzaron a esquivar y atacar a su oponente con sus mejores técnicas, pero notaron que había otro Ywhach pero con un hacha intentando impactar a Isshin pero Ryuken logro evitar esto lanzando una lluvia de flechas que estallaron en varias luces que cegaron al oponente, Isshin realizo un getsuga tenshou con mucho poder pero este es atacado por la espalda por un Ywhach con un martillo, este entonces utiliza su zanpaktou para impactar el suelo y elevar la tierra para que su aterrizaje no le impacte fuertemente, Ryuken entonces decide utilizar sus flechas para que caigan como lluvia y les ayude a acabar con lo que pensaron que eran copias, Isshin intenta atacar al viejo, pero sorprendido ve que alguien lo detiene y no es un Ywhach, sino que se trata de un shinigami pero con una máscara parecida a la de Ichigo, Isshin intento atacarlo con pero este saco una zampaktou parecida a la suya, chocando uno contra el otro ambos liberaron un getsuga tenshou que hizo que el lugar temblara, Ryuken siguió combatiendo a Ywhach hasta que noto que el suelo se volvió hielo y apareció una cadena que lo ato al suelo, siendo para su sorpresa un shinigami pero tenía una máscara de Hollow, ambos entonces se dedicaron a pelear, pero noto que ella dominaba muchos hadou los cuales les dificulto poder moverse libremente, Isshin entonces noto que el enemigo estaba listo para realizar su ataque dispuesto a acabar con todo, este noto que Ryuken tenía problemas, y decidió apoyarlo lanzando las ráfagas de fuego de engetsu pero no funcionó, ella entonces libera un viento helado que casi provoca que Ryuken se le congelen los dedos y no pueda disparar, para colmo ambos se ven ahora bajo el ataque de Ywhach lo cual hace que ambos intenten esconderse del siguiente ataque pero estos se ven acorralados hasta que Isshin decide utilizar un haz bajo la manga.

Isshin Kurosaki: (gritando) ¡BANKAI! ¡CHOU ENGETSUGA!

Su zampaktou cambia a una espada alargada pero en vez de tener una hoja de acero, era una hoja de magma naranja, este entonces al lanzar un getsuga tenshou, era como ver el impacto de una estrella, Ryuken entonces le hizo una señal para poder escapar, ambos lanzaron sus ataques impactándose uno contra el otro, haciendo que se cause una explosión que les permite escapar a una de las luces que les permite sobrevivir.

Los Ywhach se reúnen con el más viejo quien les dice a todos muy enojado.

Ywhach: (enojado) no deben permitir que huyan antes del momento, encuentren el objetivo y no lo olviden, el momento se acerca, busquen en las diferentes líneas, retírense – este ve que se acercan los 2 shinigamis y les dice a ambos – hicieron un buen trabajo, reúnan a las demás tropas.

Ambos shinigamis desaparecen mientras Isshin es disparado hasta el suelo dándose cuenta que cayó en karakura cerca de donde estaba su casa, Ryuken por otra parte cae cerca del rio, una mujer lo ve y llaman al hospital, Isshin poco a poco intenta recuperarse de los daños provocados por su bankai ya que le afecto más de lo que imagino.

Isshin Kurosaki: (pensando) debo tener cuidado, por ahora estoy muy débil por el uso de mi bankai, quizás es momento de que saque uno de mis instrumentos para esta ocasión.

Este se dirige a su casa tratando de no llamar la atención de sus hijas quienes estaban ahora atendiendo el lugar, este se escondió pero para colmo un niño se le acercó y le dijo algo que le preocupo.

Niño: abuelo ¿eres tú?

Este se dio cuenta de que el niño se parecía a Ichigo pero sus ojos eran diferentes, Isshin le responde serio.

Isshin Kurosaki: me gustaría poder recibirte de mejor manera, pero por ahora, necesito que me lleves a mi habitación, querido nieto.

Ambos entraron y encontraron varias cosas antiguas empacadas de Isshin, este supuso que el de esta línea aún seguía viviendo en ese lugar, pero poco a poco busco entre sus antiguas cosas un localizador, pero sin darse cuenta apareció Orihime atrás de él preguntándole.

Inoe Orihime: ¿señor Isshin? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Creí que daría un paseo?

Isshin intento disimular para que no sospeche nada.

Isshin Kurosaki: o claro querida hija, solo vine por unas cosas para poder salir, solamente me retirare y espero tengan un bonito día con mi nieto.

Este se fijó que Orihime no le quito la vista de encima y le pregunto algo mientras avanzaba.

Inoe Orihime: y le puedo preguntar ¿Qué buscaba?

Este comenzó a avanzar más rápido y le respondió algo nervioso.

Isshin Kurosaki: solo buscaba una medicina especial para un paciente, pero no recordaba donde la deje, y busque entre mis cosas y resulta que la deje ahí.

Orihime entonces le miro serio y le dijo algo que lo dejó helado.

Inoe Orihime: sabe lo más raro de todo esto es que ¡Isshin no usa trajes de shinigami desde hace 15 años! ¡¿Quién es usted?!

Orihime le dispara con su fullbringer pero este lo esquiva, sin darse cuenta, resulta que Ichigo, rukia, renji y sus hijas estaban a punto de atacarlo, este entonces para evitar dañar la casa usa un hadou para escapar, pero estaba tan débil que choco contra el suelo, Ichigo entonces le apunto con su bankai diciéndole.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¿Quién eres?

Isshin le golpea en la cabeza y le grita.

Isshin Kurosaki: (gritando) ¡¿ES ESTA FORMA DE TRATAR A TU PADRE MALDITO MALAGRECIDO?!

Ichigo le golpea respondiéndole enojado.

Ichigo Kurosaki: ¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE! ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR ISSHIN SE FUE DE VIAJE A PENAS HOY Y SE MIRABA MAS VIEJO! ¡DAME UNA PRUEBA DE QUE NO ERES FALSO MALDITO IMPOSTOR!

Rukia entonces calmo a los dos y les grito asustando a todos en el lugar.

Rukia Kuchiki: ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! ¡MI HIJA Y TU HIJO ESTAN PRESENTES!

Todos temblaron al ver a rukia enojada y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos: lo sentimos.

Rukia le hizo unas preguntas para saber si era el verdadero Isshin.

Rukia Kuchiki: solo hay una manera de saber si no eres un impostor, ¿Quién fue tu esposa?

Isshin le respondió seriamente.

Isshin Kurosaki: Masaki Kurosaki.

Renji entonces se paró y le pregunto.

Renji Abarai: tu apellido real.

Este entonces se paró firme y les dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción cómica, era una expresión seria.

Isshin Kurosaki: shiba, Isshin Shiba.

Las hermanas de Ichigo aparecieron y le preguntaron cosas personales.

Yuzu Kurosaki: ¿comida favorita?

Karin Kurosaki: ¿camiseta favorita?

Isshin las respondió sin ningún problema.

Isshin Kurosaki: patatas con jalea de judías dulces, no puedo tener favorita hija, todas son fabulosas, además ustedes dos miren como están vestidas, no puedo permitir que salgan así, ¡MASAKI TE HE FALLADO COMO ESPOSO! ¡DEJE QUE MIS HIJAS SE CONVIRTIERAN EN…!

Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras le dieron un golpe bastante fuerte

Ambas: es el, de eso no hay duda.

Ichigo le siguió apuntando con su zampaktou bastante enojado diciéndole.

Ichigo Kurosaki: eres una buena copia, pero no puedes ser mi padre.

Este estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero Uryu le lanzo una flecha con bastante poder que hizo que dejara su espada a un lado, este entonces ve que Ryuken estaba a su lado y les dijo a todos.

Uryu Ishida: me temo que es más real de lo que piensas, además, tenemos problemas mayores Ichigo.

Después de un rato, Uryu les explico a todos la situación mientras Isshin y Ryuken hablaban entre ellos.

Isshin Kurosaki: por poco pensé que no llegarías, casi muero de un susto.

Ryuken Ishida: tranquilo seguramente sobrevivirás, en especial porque Ichigo no entiende la situación pero pronto lo hará.

Isshin curioso le pregunto exactamente que paso con él.

Isshin Kurosaki: por cierto ¿Cómo convenciste a Uryu de que no eras una copia?

Ryuken recuerda lo sucedido, este entonces recuerda que fue atendido por emergencias y fue llevado con el doctor en jefe Uryu Ishida, al reaccionar este le sujeto la mano y le dijo muy serio y con la respiración agitada de dolor.

Ryuken Ishida: (respirando agitadamente) dame morfina y trae mi botiquín de emergencias rápidas que está en mi oficina, debemos irnos rápido, te lo explicare en el camino.

Ambos fueron rápidamente a la casa de Ichigo, mientras le explico la situación, la cual dejo a Uryu pensando sobre que podían hacer para evitar que sucediera lo inevitable.

Uryu Ishida: entienden, debemos irnos rápido a buscar lo que sea que esté buscando Ywhach, si volvió no solo fue por algo, lo está buscando y no tenemos que perder tiempo ahora que está débil.

Ichigo se paró y abrazando a su familia les dijo.

Ichigo Kurosaki: descuiden volveré pronto, solo déjenme encargarme de esto.

Rukia y renji activaron sus poderes y les dijeron.

Rukia Kuchiki: tranquilo, esta vez lo haremos juntos.

Renji Abarai: no te quedes con toda la diversión Ichigo, esta vez morirá el muy bastardo.

Todos se preparaban para irse, pero Isshin saco una brújula extraña la cual al verle le dijo a Ryuken.

Isshin Kurosaki: debemos irnos rápido, esta brújula está hecha para buscar solo una cosa, y es lo que sea que esté buscando Ywhach, solo debemos insertar lo que el use para buscarlo, y lo fijara en algún curso, solo debemos buscarlo y arrebatarle lo que use como rastreador.

Ryuken saco una llave antigua y se la dio a Isshin diciéndole.

Ryuken Ishida: se lo robe a un Ywhach cuando explotamos, quizás sea esto.

Isshin lo interrumpió y le dijo algo molesto.

Isshin Kurosaki: ¡no lo hagas! Si lo haces, no podemos rastrear otra cosa, no estamos seguros si para eso sirve, por la forma que tiene quizás sea para otra cosa.

Ambos pensaron que podía ser, pero Ichigo entonces les pregunto muy serio.

Ichigo Kurosaki: será mejor que nos digan a donde ir, sea lo que sea, estoy listo para ir tras Ywhach.

Ichigo y los demás no se dieron cuenta que cerca de él, apareció el mismo shinigami que intento a atacar a Isshin y Ryuken solo que este apunto directo a Orihime y a kazui, lanzándoles un getsuga tenshou, Ichigo creyó que ambos fueron eliminados pero para su suerte, Orihime logro proteger a todos, Ichigo comenzó un duelo con él, ambos se atacaron con sus zampaktou impactando el cielo y este atravesando la defensa de Ichigo, casi le causa un daño letal, pero para su suerte Uryu le salvo la vida, le lanzo 3 flechas directas en el brazo, pero ambos se percataron que el shinigami uso la habilidad de los Quincy, el vene, para volverse más fuerte, rukia y renji estaban a punto de partir a ayudar a Ichigo pero notaron que otro shinigami apareció e intento atacarlos por la espalda con una cadena de hielo, rukia ataco con un hadou para mantener al shinigami quieto mientras renji uso su shikai para atacarlo, este congelo el aire para crear un escudo, ambos entonces notaron que se desvaneció y lanzo un ataque desde el suelo, Orihime intento ayudarlos pero el shinigami se podía mover fácilmente entre el aire congelado, esta entonces atraviesa la defensa de renji con un hadou, haciendo que este no pueda moverse del suelo, Orihime intenta quitarle el hadou pero sin fijarse el shinigami al mismo tiempo le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que convirtió el suelo automáticamente en hielo, rukia enfurecida utiliza su bankai para congelar a su oponente y Orihime lanza un contrataque contra la shinigami causando un choque que para la shinigami no fue nada, pero renji usando su bankai le dispara dañándola un poco o eso creyó, resulto que era solo una copia causada por una ilusión, Ichigo siguió combatiendo junto con Uryu, pero Isshin y Ryuken lograron encontrar como vencerlo, haciendo que este lance un getsuga tenshou y con una combinación de ambos regresarlo con todo el poder en contra, para su suerte Ichigo y Uryu pensaron en lo mismo, este les lanzo un getsuga tenshou gigantesco que choco contra los 4 ataques y su plan funciono, fue redirigido por ellos pero al final fue en vano, este revelo su bankai, con el cual lanzo un getsuga tenshou contrario para anular el anterior, la otra shinigami lanzo también su bankai el cual hizo que todo estuviera helado al punto que solo se convertía en aire, por suerte Orihime logro salvar a los niños y protegerlos, pero no podían continuar peleando por que algo estaba por venir, poco a poco la ciudad se estaba desintegrando, Ryuken e Isshin se dieron cuenta de la situación y ambos estaban a punto de lanzarles su técnica final, pero Uryu e Ichigo les interrumpieron y les dijeron.

Ichigo Kurosaki: papa vete de aquí.

Uryu Ishida: tienen que irse, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, seguramente encontraran como arreglarlo, papa, gracias.

Isshin y Ryuken se fueron de ese lugar y activaron el portal, pero antes Ryuken pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Uryu antes, en el camino ambos hablaron sobre lo que Uryu hizo con su vida.

Ryuken Ishida: (flashback) tu nunca hiciste nada que no quisieras verdad ¿hijo?

Uryu le responde tranquilamente

Uryu Ishida: (flashback) a decir verdad, nunca quise ser médico, quería ser otra cosa, no lo tomes personal, cada quien sigue sus sueños a su manera.

Ryuken Ishida: (flashback) sabes que ame a tu madre como nunca lo he hecho con alguien, quede muy devastado cuando murió, siempre vele para que tu fueras un hombre de bien y te convirtieras en alguien mucho mejor que yo, te digo esto porque sé que tomar mi lugar ha sido difícil, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, eres mi hijo, y estoy orgulloso de la persona que te has convertido, pero estaré más feliz que sigas tus propios sueños y no estés atado a nadie que te obligue a abandonar tus sueños.

Ambos entonces se despiden sabiendo que todo cambiaria, ambos desaparecen en otra dimensión, Ichigo e Uryu intentaron esta vez contrarrestar el bankai del oponente, mientras rukia y renji hacían lo mismo, Orihime en ambos casos creo un escudo repulsor súper potente para así atacarlos a ambos y repelerlos, Ichigo y rukia aprovecharon para atacarlos mientras la dimensión desaparecía poco a poco, ambos impactaron en la máscara de los oponentes y gritaron enojados.

Ambos: ¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A MI FAMILIA!

Sin fijarse bien en lo que estaba alrededor, Ichigo y rukia se les congelo la sangre y sus miradas no pudieron asustarse al punto del miedo y confusión de lo que estaban viendo, dejando caer sus zampaktou al mismo tiempo, solo observaron que los oponentes les revelaron sus caras.

Ambos: ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Frente a ellos, estaban Kazui Kurosaki e Ichika abarai, en forma de adolescentes de 15 años, pensando que era una ilusión, pero no, era real, ambos desaparecen saltando y tele transportándose a otro lugar, y los 2 quedando impactados simplemente ven que la dimensión comienza a desaparecer, ambos van con sus familias, reunidos, toman sus manos uno por uno, solo quedando Ichigo y rukia tomando sus manos, sabiendo que sería el fin, simplemente se desvanecían en el aire.

Isshin y Ryuken observaron impotentes como una dimensión desaparecía frente a ellos mientras terminaban en otro lugar, devuelta en la prisión de máxima seguridad del seireitei, Ywhach y aizen observaron todo el espectáculo mientras este solo le dijo.

Aizen: una jugarreta muy cruel.

Ywhach: el destino es cruel no, la vida da giros inesperados y me temo que todo terminara más rápido de lo que piensas, la vida puede ser cruel pero la realidad es más dolorosa cuando cosas así suelen suceder.

Aizen le pregunta curioso:

Aizen: para eso viniste para demostrarme como destruyes todo.

Ywhach se ríe y le contesta con una sonrisa malévola.

Ywhach: no vine a otra cosa, tu eres el ser más inteligente de la historia, dime ¿Dónde está esa niña?

Aizen sonriendo sabía que no diría ninguna palabra trazando un nuevo plan para distraerlo sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles pero nada que él no pudiera manejar.

En karakura, Shigure estaba tratando de alcanzar los botones para poder tomar jugo pero no podía alcanzar los botones, intento subirse con unos libros pero se cayó y comenzó a llorar, pero de la nada el jugo cayo de la máquina y se calmó su llanto, ella sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella pero no podía verlo, ella siguió caminando hasta su clase donde la maestra michiru ogawa les dijo a los niños.

Michiru Ogawa: niños, las clases terminaran por ahora, pero por favor recojan sus cosas en orden y tranquilos, recuerden que deben decirle a sus padres que la siguiente semana es el teatro de la clase así que no olviden traer a su padre y a su madre para esta ocasión, Shigure Kurosaki, por favor quédate después de clases.

Luego de que los niños se fueran solo quedo Shigure recogiendo sus cosas y le pregunto a su maestra un poco triste.

Shigure Kurosaki: estoy en problemas maestra.

Michiru le calmo y le respondió tranquilamente.

Michiru ogawa: no amor, solo quería decirte que no tienes que venir si no quieres, tu papa está muy ocupado para venir, así que tomate el día.

Shigure le respondió sorprendiendo a michiru.

Shigure Kurosaki: vendré maestra, mama vendrá conmigo y vera la obra junto con papa, sé que el vendrá.

Michuru intento convencerle que no pero apareció keigo junto con el director muzuiro que le dijeron.

Muzuiro kojima: tranquila puedes venir, por ahora tu madre ha venido, será mejor que vayas con ella.

Keigo le dio un sombrero y le dijo.

Keigo Asano: además eres la niña del cumpleaños, así que participaras en la obra como un regalo.

Shigure se puso feliz y fue con Orihime, chizuru entonces trato de ir detrás de ella pero keigo abrió una puerta para que no fuera tras ella, este entonces le pregunto a michuru sobre algo que Ichigo había dicho antes.

Keigo asano: sabes que Ichigo se enojara mucho contigo michuru por haber dejado que Shigure participara en cosas así, a él no le gusta que vaya a esas cosas, menos si son cosas relacionadas con ambos padres.

Michuru se disculpó con el director.

Michuru ogawa: perdone jefe, pero no fue intencional, solo me pareció que así ella haría más amigos y no se sentiría tan sola.

Muzuiro entonces le dijo mientras miraba a Shigure.

Muzuiro kojima: si no fuéramos amigos de la infancia, Ichigo nos mataría, esa niña es muy especial para él, pero Orihime por otra parte, para Ichigo ella no es papel de madre, como pareja parece que lo está aceptando pero en lo personal.

Chizuru se paró mientras se reponía del golpe dijo algo un poco triste desde el punto de vista de Orihime.

Chizuru Honsho: ella con tal de estar con Ichigo acepto cuidar a la hija de otra mujer, pero si no fuera la hija de esa mujer, ella quizás, no ella no es así, ella aceptaría a cualquier mujer con la que Ichigo hubiera estado incluso teniendo hijos y ella los cuidara, quizás no le dolería tanto si no fuera que Shigure, es nada más ni nada menos que la hija de su mejor amiga.

Todos sabían el secreto del origen de Shigure pero no podían decir nada al respecto ya que era un asunto delicado para Ichigo y mantuvo a Shigure alejada del secreto de su madre, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un día, en una semana, pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar ese día de su cumpleaños, no iba a ser una revelación agradable.


End file.
